


Coffee with Chocolate

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: My Two First Loves (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breakfast, Coffee, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Mornings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: It is early morning at the Harris’ residence. A perfect opportunity for a young couple to bask on each other’s company.
Relationships: Noah Harris/Main Character (My Two First Loves)
Kudos: 6





	Coffee with Chocolate

When the sky transition from dark to dawn, when it is still cold and the asphalt was still damp outside, when there was coffee on his difficult to wash mug. That is when Noah felt the most at peace.

It was silent, everyone was still asleep, he was completely alone with his own thoughts, reflecting and planning, have the chance to evaluate the paths his life was taking lately. He thought it was serene, and that is something rare to come by on his line of work. Controlling high school students was hard work.

He really hated Cedar Cove when he was a kid. He found it was pretentious, judgmental, suffocating at times. He still was hardly an enthusiast of his hometown, but here is where they chose to live.

It was hardly a choice, in actuality, as here they could live at his mother’s house, and he managed to find a teaching job that paid decently and Emma could work on her photography, taking clients from Providence and Boston.

It has been very tough these days, Emma and Noah were always busy, trying to establish themselves as young professionals in Rhode Island, him teaching History of all things and her trying to establish her name and save enough money to rent a space in town for a workspace to receive clients and expose her work.

Her dream was to have a renowned studio one day, a place she can create photographic art, but the times are tough right now and her main priority is to make ends meet and pay off her immense student debt. So, these days, she was mostly working with weddings and bar mitzvahs in their state capital.

Most of their free time was dedicated to studying and practicing, it was hard to make time for each other during the day. However, despite her busy schedule trying to survive, she still takes mornings at her own pace. No matter how busy she is or how little sleep she got. She still made the time to settle down early in the morning and have a steaming cup of coffee with her husband.

Perhaps that is why he liked mornings so much. He liked having a quiet moment with the person he cared for the most in the world.

Speaking of her, he could hear her stumbling out of the bedroom.

“Good morning, Emma.” He said, cheerily, from the dining table.

She smiled as much as she could manage, her sleepy voice grumbling her greetings. “Good morning, honey. You slept well?”

He nodded. “I slept very well, thank you. How ‘bout yourself?”

“I slept alright. I just didn’t sleep enough.” She responded with a shrug. Her phrase was broken in the middle by a loud yawn.

He chuckles as he watches her, her hair tied messily in a bun, her fingers tapping against the empty chair next to her. He can see the dark bags pooling under her clear eyes but he still finds she extremely beautiful, despite her tired state.

The table was set. The spread was meagre, but there was coffee, bread and chocolate. Enough for breakfast.

“Coffee?” He says, picking up their novelty mugs. Emma insisted on buying them at a stall on their honeymoon, finding them so corny they were adorable, and Noah complied with her wishes with token resistance, as always.

Her tired eyes were unfocused, flicking up to the kitchen window to see the rising sun break through the night sky.

“Yes, that be lovely.” She responded, leaning back against the hard, wooden chair.

Her lips stretch into a soft smile because nothing looks and feels better than seeing her husband slowly make their cups of coffee. She takes a minute to stare before she gathers herself up. She feels her joints cracking as she stood and she slowly make her way across the kitchen, wrapping her thin, tired arms around her too tall of a man.

He chuckles at her, loving how she is cuddled up against his back. Her touch felt cold against his warm body and he could not help but quickly turn around and wrap his loving arms around her.

“My sweet, sweet girl...” He hums, tucking a loose strand of raven hair behind her ear before tracing his fingers through the heavy bags under her eyes. “Who is in desperate need of sleep...”

She laughs at his antics.

“I sure am, but there’s much to do today. I have to meet with a bride at nine and I still didn’t finish the portfolio I’ll present, and then after lunch I have to prepare a proposal for a graduation in Salem.” She said, letting go of Noah and picking up her mug.

Noah sometimes worries about her agenda, always packed full and rarely so with the parts of her job she actually enjoys, and wonders if she did not make a wrong choice when she picked him. Had she not, perhaps she would be on better terms with her father, perhaps she would not have so much student debt, and perhaps she would have found someone without a record, who could get a better job and pull more of the weight around the house.

When he leans against the kitchen top, eyes focused on her and how she excitedly hums when the liquid fills her mouth, he remembered why he insisted on her in the first place. His lips stretch into a soft smile and chuckles fall from him and he cannot help but think how beautiful she looks. Despite the difficult living conditions they may be facing right now, her beauty and her unconditional love is what motivates him to continue and live on. He is a selfless man, but when it comes to Emma, Noah is unwilling to compromise.

So, he takes every morning to heart, these silent moments of peace before the hectic and exhausting day starts is what keeps him above water. These moments with she is what gives him a kickstart on his day, the smile on his face lasting until dusk, and as she sweetens her coffee with chocolate, he is hit with what home smells to him.

“Honey, would you like…” Emma starts, but she is immediately interrupted with Noah’s strong arms wrapping around her once more, warmth immediately spreads inside her chest.

Noah gently tucks her head under his chin. He breaths into the aroma of unwashed hair and takes she in with eyes closed, as to cherish the moment.

He does not know what the future holds and he is very much afraid of it and what it might do to her, but if there is still fight in him, then they will make it out to the other side together.

Emma remains still, with her arms wrapped around his torso, her ear pressed against his chest, listening in to his heartbeat. She remains in silence, as in not to interrupt whatever Noah is thinking. It does not matter either way, she decided, she needed it too.

All they want to do right now is to take in each other as the clock goes by and coffee and chocolate fill the air. That is all they will ever need.


End file.
